100 Themes: KagomexKuramaxYouko
by The Kuramateers
Summary: InuyashaYu Yu Hakusho crossover Putting our sanity on the line, The Kuramateers have come together once again to give you 100 themes of KuramaxKagomexYouko drabbles and oneshots of 100 different themes we made up. Rated T just in case.
1. 6 Blue Eyes

_**Disclaimer:** The characters used do not belong to us. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi _

Title: **Blue Eyes**  
Words: **420**  
Pairing: **Kagome/Kurama  
**Author: **w-l-k**

"Minamino-senpai is so focused, Minamino-senpai he's so smart!" That was all he heard from day to day. He wouldn't call it a fan club, but merely admirers of his being, that just happened to be female.

He sighed.

Who was he kidding?

Despite what they were classified as, they were annoying. Every single one of them.

All except one, not that she noticed his fancy in her. She viewed him merely as a friend.

"Shuiichi-kun, you Okay?" She peeked at him from under her bangs, whispering, trying not to be caught disturbing the Teacher's lesson.  
Through the lesson, he could feel every little stare, and hear every little praise from his 'admirers'. He still refused to call them a fan-club, because if they were, she wouldn't still be in one piece, or so he heard, they were vicious.

He lifted his head to look at her.

"I'm fine, Kagome-san. Its just a mere headache." He answered back quietly, gently giving her a smile.

She smiled back, her eyes twinkling before turning back to the lesson.

Blue... That's all that invaded his mind, which was quite unusual , especially for him.

Indigo, cobalt, sea blue, sky blue, grey-blue, JUST blue. It would be pretty monotonous, if the color weren't so flashy.

The bell sounded and he rose with the rest of the class to bow to the teacher. Class for the day was over, he stayed back for awhile helping the teacher with what he needed to organize.

When the hall was cleared, he walked on towards his shoe cubby. Turning to the isle, he saw Kagome there, just at hers.

"Well today wasn't very eventful." She said talking to him, while slipping off her white shoes, and slipping them into her cubby.

She turned to stare at him, and there came the empty thought again with just that single color. He walked over to her, leaving his cubby open. She blinked at him, curiosity showing deeply in her features.

He put his hands on her shoulders, "There has always been something different about Kagome-san." He said deeply, giving a slight peck on her forehead, "But I won't let you find out just yet."

She blushed deeply, when he turned back, shoes already been changed, shut his cubby, and walked past her again down the hallway.

She stared at his retreating figure, hand wiping away her messy bangs to touch her forehead.

A sense of belonging creeped into her Bright Blue eyes.

And she smiled.


	2. 17 Locker Room

Title: **Locker-room**  
Words: **470**  
Pairing: **Kagome/Kurama**  
Author: **Captain-Danger**

Kurama hadn't felt panicked for a long time, but he was now. They were coming for him!

His pulse raced, and adrenaline pumped through his veins rapidly as he skidded around the corner, the sound resonating down the empty hallway. He glanced over his shoulder, his eyes quickly searching for any signs of his pursuers. They didn't seem to be following him anymore, but Kurama didn't allow himself to slow down. The pesky fan-girls had the tendency to pop out of nowhere, which always made him wary.

Listening, his acute hearing easily picked up on their voices, and it gave him some comfort to know that he had some type of advantage over them, yet their words still managed to make his blood run cold.

"I think I saw him go around the corner!"

"We can split up and go around, then cut him off!"

Assessing his current position quickly, the pretty red-head darted into the gymnasium.

Kurama came to a stop at the locker-rooms. He could go hide in the boys, he realized, but that was obvious, they may find him there, so regrettably, he pushed open the door do the girls, praying that no one was inside.

Faintly, he heard the squeak of a locker being opened. Going back to the door, he opened it a crack, peering out. Several of the girls he'd been trying to avoid were standing around outside, all discussing where he could have disappeared to.

He backed away from the door, momentarily ignorant to the fact that he was slowly venturing further into the locker-room, and that there was obviously someone inside. He came around the corner, pressing his back to the wall.

A startled gasp shattered the silence, followed by a loud scream.

A shirtless Kagome Higurashi, that he recognized from his art class, quickly pulled her shirt to her chest, even though she had her—he blushed—undergarments on.

"YOU HENTAI! WHAT'RE YOU DOING IN HERE!" she shrieked predictably.

Propelling himself off the wall, he easily cleared the long bench separating them and clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Please!" he whispered frightfully, "don't scream! They'll hear you!"

Kagome pulled away from him with a defiant glare. "I have ever right!" she hissed vehemently, "I don't have a shirt on and well—you're a boy! Mou! This is so embarrassing!"

Kurama stepped away from the spit-fire of a girl, turning his back on her, "My sincerest apologies miss, but I'm afraid this was a last resort."

She huffed, pulling her shirt over her head quickly, her cheeks flushing hotly. "There, I'm dressed. Now would you mind elaborating why you're in the _girls_ locker-room of all places?"

"Hiding."

"From?"

"Them."

"Them?"

"The fan-girls."

An enlightened look passed over her face, then a sympathetic one, "Oh."


	3. 1 Umbrella

Title: **Umbrella  
**Words: **712  
**Pairing: **Kagome/Kurama**  
Author: **Captain-Danger**

_Men! _Kagome thought bitterly, they were useless, stupid creatures!

Her practical side made her realize that she was being stereotypical, all men weren't like _him_ after all, however at the moment she didn't really care. Inuyasha had made her angry and now she was prepared to smite their species for the rest of her life.

Growling softly, she harshly kicked a pebble, watching through narrowed eyes as it skipped down the cracked sidewalk.

Baka Inuyasha! He was so insensitive that she sometimes couldn't even comprehend it. Ungrateful too!

And so... so...

... oblivious.

A sigh passed through her lips, heavy and sad. The anger she felt ebbed away to be replaced with a emptiness that made her feel dead inside. Why couldn't he see that she cared about him? Why couldn't he see that she loved him?

Why couldn't he forget about her?

Kagome often thought about it, though she tried not to. Knowing that she would never have the hanyou only brought her great pain, after all, but she couldn't help herself. It was something that she dwelled on no matter what, because she was a girl in love; he was constantly in her thoughts. Her longing for him was eating her up on the inside, and she felt hollow.

Men—human, youkai, or hanyou—they all sucked.

Feeling sorry for herself wasn't going to change anything, she acknowledged with a scowl, but there wasn't anyone in this world that was going to understand her... situation. She couldn't talk to her friends here in the future about it (could she even consider them friends anymore?), for that would require them to know about her double life, which was totally out of the question. Shippou did his best to understand, yet he was only a kit, and didn't understand all the complexities. Sango did her best to console the miko when Inuyasha hurt her feelings, however Kagome didn't want to burden the taijiya with her petty problems. And while Miroku had proven more than once that he wasn't just a lecherous monk, she couldn't picture herself spilling her guts to him.

She had her mother, who'd held her while she'd cried a few times prior, but Kagome felt that the older woman didn't quite understand either. Her relationship to her father had been a happy one before he'd died...

Overhead, an ominous rumble sounded, and moments later the rain started.

Kagome cursed her luck aloud, "Kami! Could this day get any worse! Could my life get any worse?" she plunked down on the bench that was situated at the nearest bus stop. It was bound to be here soon.

"Great day to be wearing white too—stupid uniform," the girl muttered sourly, glaring darkly at the ground.

She remained at the bus stop for a long while, ignoring the unrelenting droplets of rain that fell down from the scoured gray sky, and only receded back to reality when it suddenly seemed to stop. Her eyes rolled up, but she could not see the sky, for a dark green stretch of material, (an umbrella, she realized after a few moments), was held over her head.

"An unfortunate day to be caught without an umbrella, ne?" a smooth voice remarked lightly.

Kagome leaned forward, craning her neck to set her eyes upon the polite stranger, and was taken aback. A boy, no older than she, who was startlingly handsome stared back at her with striking emerald eyes. She blushed, struggling to find the right words to say, and only dug up a meek reply.

"Ano... thank you..."

He nodded with a small smile, rain soaking his beautiful, scarlet tresses. Kagome flushed hotly once again, scooting over.

"There's plenty of room under here," she didn't look at him, finding the hem of her skirt fascinating. Why was she so embarrassed?

The nameless boy slid onto the bench next to her gracefully, his arm brushed hers. "Your name, miss?"

"Kagome..." she responded quietly, the soft pattering of the rain hitting the umbrella nearly drowning her out.

"Ka-go-me," he said slowly, experimenting her name on his tongue. She found that she liked the way he drawled it so seamlessly. "I am Kurama."

_Kurama..._ Kagome contemplated. So she'd lied, maybe all men weren't that bad after all.


	4. 72 Bubble Gum

Title: **Bubble Gum**  
Words: **154  
**Pairing: **Kagome/Kurama  
**Author: **Captain-Danger**

"How do you do that?"

The red-headed boy sitting at her side slanted his eyes to her questionably. "Do what, exactly?"

Kagome elaborated. "Blow a bubble. I've never been able to do it."

Kurama chewed his bubble-gum thoughtfully for a long while, then lifted his shoulders elegantly. "I don't know. I just blow."

Disappointed when she received no answer to her question, Kagome fell into silence, pouting like a child. She'd always wanted to do that. Everyone else could but her! _Then again..._ she pondered deviously, sliding a look at the oblivious boy; she'd always wanted to do this too!

Kurama had blown a big bubble, nearly half the size of his face, most likely to taunt her inability to do so, and quickly, she jabbed it with her index finger, watching with endless amounts of amusement as it popped on his face, sticking to his nose.

He glared.

She laughed hysterically.


	5. 12 Bubble Tea

Title: **Bubble Tea**  
Words: **465**  
Pairing: **Kagome/Kurama**  
Author: **w-l-k**

The streets were packed, the crepe vendors were busy, there were anime posters advertising on the side of buildings, HUGE billboards of great music artists such as Miyavi and Gackt.

But that was the beauty of it, it was Tokyo, the highlight of Japan. One of the many sights of the world.

Couples walked hand in hand, loners stood in corners, and street vendors just did their job. Bicycles raided the street far more the cars.

Among the young couples were on particular one that caught a lot of eyes.

A Young Man with bright red hair, stunning green eyes and a pretty face (some found it hard to believe he was Japanese), who walked hand in hand with a girl that was very attractive herself.

The normal black Japanese hair, with only a tint of blue to give difference, and instead of the normal brown eyes, her eyes were a light greyish-blue, though they varied from either shades.

"Ano, Kurama-kun" The girl asked, now identifying the man next to her.

"Hai, Kagome-chan?" He turned to the girl.

"Why don't we go get a crepe?" She asked, he smiled at the idea.

"I like the idea Kagome-chan, but it seems all the stands are very busy." His smooth voice calming to anyone who heard it.

"Hmmm," She thought, looking around. When when her eyes landed on a place, she pulled Kurama with her, "Bubble Tea!" She pointed to the sign and smiled.

"Bubble Tea? I don't believe I've tried it." He said calmly looking up at the sign.

"Really? Then today's the day you try it." She beamed up at him. He smiled at her child-like behavior.

They entered and Kagome ordered.

"One Regular Blueberry Tea, with Tapioca please." was what Kagome ordered from the lady.

"350 yen; Dear" She smiled up at her, and went to make it after Kagome gave her the money. Kagome walked back to Kurama with the order.

"Here, try it" She smiled at him. He stared back at her, and a smile crossed his face.

"You first Kagome-chan." She just stared at him suspiciously. And took a sip from the large straw made for the Tapioca.

She stopped and stared at him.

"There, now your turn." She said passing the cup to him. He took it, also grabbing her hand and pulling her to him, placing a long but decent kiss on her lips.

"It tastes delicious." He said mockingly at her, she pouted at him.

"No fair, you cheated!" and pecked him on the cheek, she walked out the door and he followed her.

"You know your gonna drink that now." She said humorously.

"But of course" He said grabbing her hand and they walked off into the busy streets of Tokyo.


	6. 70 Share

Title:** Share**  
Words: **129**  
Pairing: **Kagome/Kurama**  
Author: **Captain Danger**  
_A/N: Just a quick note, Kurama and Kagome are children in this one!_

Kagome stared longingly at the lone cookie. It was the last one on the plate, and it looked so delicious that she simply wanted to snatch it up and shove it in her mouth, but...

She couldn't do that, for she had a guest, and she couldn't just take it—that was rude.

"Do you want the last one?" Kagome gestured to the baked good, hoping he didn't. She really wanted the cookie!

Kurama's eyes gleamed. "Do you?"

Kagome didn't lie. "Yes, very much actually!"

He tilted his head to the side, studying her intently. "I want the cookie too, so in order to be fair, it would have to be broken in half."

Nodding slowly, Kagome smiled. "Okay!"

After all, half a cookie, was better than no cookie.


	7. 35 Fragrance

Title: **Fragrance  
**Words:** 224  
**Pairing: **Youko/Kagome  
**Author: **serichan19  
**_A/N: takes place in Sengoku Jidai_

She was unlike any other human he had the displeasure of smelling. There was something about her, something quite different. Her clothing was strange, her attitude was strange, and everything seemed strange about this girl called Kagome who always had a lovely fragrance about her.

He watched as she had settled into the warm pool of water and shut her eyes in relaxation. He glanced around for any signs of the hanyou, monk, tijiya, fire cat and kitsune child. When he saw none, he leaped from the trees and landed on the rock that she was currently resting against.

She was about to scream when his hand covered her mouth, "Don't you dare scream, woman."

She recognized the voice of Youko Kurama who the group had encountered from time to time and eased up as he removed his clawed hand, "Youko-kun, what are you doing here you pervert?"

"What?" he asked innocently as he stared down at her from his position on the large rock.

"I'm taking a bath here you know!" she tried to cover herself as she blushed furiously, "You just wait until I get out!"

Youko inwardly smirked, "No need to worry dear Kagome, I'm only here to satisfy my curiosity."

"Curiosity of what?" she asked as she sank down further into the hot spring.

He gave a delicate scent, "Your scent of course."

"My scent?"

He nodded.

"Oh…you must mean my shampoos and soaps," she indicated by pointing to the small bottles lined up nearby. He glanced at it and agreed with what she had said. She scooted over and picked up a bottle, "They're called shampoo and soap, you wash yourself with it."

"Where do you get such things…?" he asked as he snatched a bottle from her hand and took a sniff.

"Well umm…from my village."

He looked thoughtful for a moment before tossing it back to her and standing up, "I rather like the way you smell when you use these 'shampoos' and 'soaps'." And with that, he leaped away in a streak of silver.

Kagome sat there for a moment, as the recent events played over in her mind. Never had a male come near her while she was bathing who wasn't interested in having a peek. She even caught Inuyasha from time to time peeking at her. She glanced at the shampoo bottle, which read 'Honey and almond'.

"So…Youko-kun likes the fragrance of this shampoo that I use…" she blushed and stored it in her mind to take into consideration.


	8. 27 Golden

Title: **Golden**  
Words: **121**  
Pairing: **Youko/Kagome  
**Author: **serichan19**

His eyes were golden.

They were piercing when facing down the enemy. They were calculating and frightening. Sometimes they would reflect his emotions, and when she looked into his eyes, she would become mesmerized. His eyes told the tale of his long-life, of his many years of experience and what he has seen. And he has seen many things.

Those golden orbs belonged to only one demon. The legendary King of Thieves, The fox spirit Youko Kurama.

They were cold and intense when he was angered, yet warm, loving, and gentle towards her – as if in a secretive way. But she knew. Kagome Higurashi knew that those secretive eyes were only for her.

And for that, she knew he returned her undying love.


	9. 74 Paper Cut

Title: **Paper cut**  
Words: **287**  
Pairing: **Kagome/Kurama  
**Author: **serichan19**

"Ouch!" Kagome muttered as she took a sharp intake of breath.

Kurama turned to her quickly when he smelled the scent of blood and eyed his study partner's bleeding finger. Instinctively he took her hand and brought her soft finger to his mouth before the blood could travel far.

He noticed her blushing face as she eyed with a shocked look on her face. He chuckled and removed her finger from his mouth after the bleeding stopped. He pulled his book bag to himself and dug around before revealing a band-aid. After opening it and peeling away the strips, he wrapped it around her finger.

"That's a pretty bad paper cut you have there Kagome-chan," he said to her before turning back to what he was writing, "You shouldn't be so worked up over this exam, I'm certain you will pass it."

"But I haven't been able to study it at all…and its tomorrow…" she whimpered, still blushing slightly.

He chuckled and rubbed a soothing hand on her back, "Has Inuyasha been picking on you again and not letting you have time to study?"

She nodded with guilt, remembering just how many sits she had to give him in order to escape through the well this time.

"Well, next time he's here, I'll have a talk to him all right? We both know how important it is for you go get good grades to get into a good college."

"Right…thanks Kurama."

He smiled at her, "Now calm down before you get anymore paper cuts on those beautiful fingers of yours."

Kagome blushed once more and leaned closer to him as he showed her different ways to remember the material easy for the exam.


	10. 8 Roses

Title: **Roses**  
Words: **474  
**Pairing: **Kagome/Kurama**  
Author: **serichan19**

Kagome was in a bad mood as she trotted up the stairs to her room and flung the door open. Inuyasha had gotten on her last nerve about tests and decided just to sit him into oblivion and return to her time, hoping that he wouldn't follow her.

"Ugh, you'd think that by now he'd understand! But no, its all about those shards." She grumbled and pulled her chair out from her desk. She slammed a few books down before settling onto the chair and rummaging through the pages. She stared at several formulas before slumping against the chair in defeat. She had missed so much school that she really didn't know how to do these questions.

She felt tears prickling behind her eyes before the door-bell rang. She sighed heavily knowing that she would have to go to the door because her family had gone out to run a few errands, or so the note said.

She made her way down the staircase and pulled open the door. She was about to yell at the annoying person ringing her door-bell at a time like this but the words were lost in her throat as she stared at a the beautiful vision of a dozen perfect, red roses.

Her hands dropped to her sides as she stared bewilderedly.

There was only one person she knew who would bring roses to her regularly. One person who always seemed to know when she was feeling upset and knew that the beautiful roses always had a way of cheering her up.

"Kurama-kun!" she flung herself at her boyfriend, the roses flying from his hand and landing forgotten on the ground nearby.

The two landed in a heap as Kurama smiled down at the now blushing Kagome.

"I'm sorry, I missed you so much." She hugged him tightly, "How'd you know that now was a good time?"

He chuckled and returned the hug, running a hand through her hair, "Well let me just say that I know a lot more than you may think. I missed you too, Kagome-chan. You were gone a lot longer than usual, I was beginning to really worry about you."

"Oh you know how Inuyasha can be." The two laughed at her comment, "He only let me return because I sat him into next week and I have some tests…speaking of which…"

"Yes, I will help you study, koi."

"Oh thank you so much Kurama-kun." She rubbed her nose against his in excitement before placing a kiss on his unexpecting lips.

Kurama stood the two of them on their feet before retrieving the bouquet of roses and placing them gently in her hands. He watched as her grey-blue orbs sparkled and he felt good, knowing that he had just made her day a whole lot better.


	11. 30 Sick

Title: **Sick  
**Words: **758**  
Pairing: **Kagome/Kurama**  
Author: **serichan19**

For once the lying was the truth. Kagome had fallen ill with a terrible flu. She had come back early from the Sengoku Jidai after Inuyasha became annoyed by her constant vomiting and fevers and complained that she was only slowing the group down. After a few sits, he finally gave in took her back to the well, offering that he would whip up a new medicine that he had learned from his mother. She declined, her stomach turning at the thought of it and explained that there were medicines in her time that would help.

Kagome groaned and rolled over, she couldn't keep anything down at all that day and the shivers shook her body. She couldn't remember the last time that she had been this sick. At least she didn't have to feel guilty about lying this time.

She heard a light shuffling of feet then a small knock on her door.

"Come in," she croaked as she sat up slightly, pulling the covers with her.

The door opened and she was surprised not to see her mother, but instead the young man whom she had been seeing for quite some time now.

"Kurama-kun!" she shouted and regretted it when he winced slightly as he steadied a tray occupied with a large bowl of soup, "Sorry…I'm just surprised to see you…"

"Your mother called me and said you had a flu. I made you some soup, and I'm going to make sure you eat it." He quickly went back to the door and closed it slightly before taking a seat next to her on the bed.

"What's wrong Kagome-chan?" he asked, blowing slightly on the spoon-full of hot soup and slowly brought it to her lips, "You have to try and eat, you need to have something in your stomach to help get better."

"I know…I just don't think that I can…"

"Never think negatively," he popped the spoon in her mouth quickly, "Please eat, I want to see you well again."

Kagome swallowed the soup painfully and held her stomach as she waited for it settle. She glanced back up at him through her thick bangs and felt a blush creep across her face. She knew that he had come here right after school for he was still wearing his magenta-colored school uniform.

"Kurama-kun…"

He glanced down at her as he blew on the next spoon-full of soup before holding it to her mouth, "Yes Kagome-chan?"

She swallowed the soup, "Why are you here? I don't want you to get sick…"

"Don't you worry about me," he chuckled gently, "worry about getting better. We don't want you to be the sick girl that you are rumored be."

She smiled slightly, "But still…"

"I told you not to worry, I'm here because I want take care of you and make sure you feel better again." He gave her another spoon-full after cooling it off.

"Thank you…"

He smiled gently at her.

"I think I've had enough Kurama-kun..."

He gave her a concerned look before setting the tray on her desk. He walked back over to her and placed a hand on her forehead, "You're burning up." He stated and took the nearby cloth and put it in the cool bowl of water that her mother had placed on the floor before he arrived. Squeezing it out, he placed it back on her forehead.

"Kurama-kun," she shivered, "I'm so c-cold…"

He studied her for a moment, placing a hand on her cheek before removing his magenta jacket and throwing it on the nearby chair.

Kagome watched curiously then in horror as he pulled back her covers and climbed in next to her. "K-Kurama-kun, please!"

"Kagome-chan, I won't get sick. And if I do, you can take care of me." He laughed slightly.

"B-but…but…"

"No, buts."

"Kurama-kun, I don't want you to see me this way. Even Inuyasha was getting disgusted…"

"Kagome-chan we've been through this before," he pulled the covers up over them and pulled her shivering body close to him, "I don't care how you look, you're beautiful regardless you're sick or not. I love you no matter what, you understand?" he whispered and kissed lips softly while rubbing her stomach soothingly, "_I love you_. Now have some rest, I'll keep you warm."

"I love you too, Kurama-kun…" she whispered in return as she settled against his warm body and drifted off with a smile.


	12. 26 Stars

Title: **Stars**  
Words: **369**  
Pairing: **Kagome/Kurama  
**Author: **serichan19**

The stars in this era were not as easy to see as they were when Kagome traveled 500 years into the past. She glanced up, she felt lonely as she stared at the empty spot beside her. She and her boyfriend, who she had just met not long after her travels began, who understood her and was a demon himself, made plans at least for once a week if it was clear to go to the park. The City Park was large, and the deeper one would go in, the darker it would get and the stars were much easier to see in the clearing right in the middle where no trees blocked the view. The two would sit together and just talk about everything, while watching the stars and constellations as they descended across the sky.

But tonight he wasn't there. She assumed that he had gone on a mission of sorts with the other Spirit Detectives as she pulled her knees up close to her chest. It was dark, and it was getting late. She figured it'd be best if she got home now.

He had made his presence known as she stood up. She whipped around to see the familiar redheaded, green-eyed bishounen coming toward her.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Kagome-chan." He apologized, wrapping an arm around her waist and holding her close to him, "Yusuke and the others needed my help with a demon that escaped the Makai."

Kagome nodded in understand, "Its ok Kurama-kun, I understand."

He smiled down at her and looked up as the stars twinkled, "Look, I see the constellation Vulpecula." He pointed.

Kagome giggled at the pun and leaned her head against his firm chest, "I'm glad you made it before I decided to go home."

"Kagome-chan, you know that I wouldn't miss a chance to spend some time with you." He pulled her down to sit in his lap.

"The stars are certainly beautiful, ne?" she asked as she leaned back against him.

"Agreed, but not as beautiful as you." He replied, kissing her gently on the top of her head as he wrapped his arms around her as they gazed up at the sky.

_Note: Vulpecula is a faint northern constellation located in the middle of the Summer Triangle, an asterism consisting of the bright stars Deneb, Vega and Altair. It means little fox in Latin _


	13. 79 Tangled

Title: **Tangled**  
Words: **527**  
Pairing: **Youko/Kagome  
**Author: **serichan19**  
_A/N: takes place in Sengoku Jidai_

Kagome screamed as the whip came at her. She had gotten separated from her friends and now there was a fox demon after her for her shards. Said fox demon, who had originally introduced himself as the bandit Youko Kurama, swung the whip that he had conjured up from a seed he had pulled from his hair at her again, missing her once more.

He huffed in annoyance and swung again as Kagome screamed, scaring several birds from the canopy above and causing him to wince and cover his ears. It didn't take long before Kagome was dodging the whip more and more and when she thought she had gotten away in the thicket of the trees, she was surprised to find him in front of her. Before she could stop, the whip swung around the two and somehow they became tackled in the, as she just recently discovered, thorn-less whip and landed with a heap on the hard ground.

Kagome felt the weight against her and cracked open an eye to see two, intent golden eyes staring back at her. Her eyes widened and a blush stained her cheeks.

Youko chuckled, propping himself up on his elbows the best he could and giving her a victorious grin. He was certainly good looking but…

"You jerk! You attacked me, now get off!" she pounded her small fists against his hard chest.

"Why? So you can get away?" he mused with a glint in his golden eyes.

Kagome didn't think her face could get any redder and pouted with annoyance.

"You have beautiful eyes." He suddenly said, as he studied them. "I haven't seen many humans with eyes such as yours. A Grayish-blue, I would say. Rather lovely if you ask me."

"R-really?" she stuttered. No one ever complimented her eyes the way this beautiful fox had just done.

"Yes." He spoke firmly, cupping the side of her face with one large clawed hand. They were locked in each other's gaze for a few moments before Kagome interrupted.

"Can you please get off of me now? You have the shards, you don't need me for anything…" she whispered as tears began to prick from behind her eyes. Inuyasha was going to be furious.

He thought for a moment before pulling the small bottle from his shirt. "Mmm…indeed I do. However, I still have yet to kill you for attempting to hit me with that purifying arrow of yours."

Kagome shivered as the tears rolled down her pale cheeks. She was surprised when she felt his fingers wipe them away.

"But I believe I'll let you live. And you can also have these back," He placed the jar back into her small hand, "So long as get to have you."

Kagome groaned and gave an annoyed look, "Whatever works, please get off of me now."

"As much as you would like me to…I do believe we're tangled and its going to take some time to get out of his." He said in mild amusement, indicating the whip that had entangled them.

Kagome groaned in defeat and somehow knew he had done this one purpose.


	14. 29 Bad Day

Title:** Bad Day**  
Words: **432**  
Pairing: **Kurama/Kagome**  
Author: **Captain Danger**  
_A/N: Kurama might be slightly OOC is this one, my apologies!_

Kagome was having a bad day; a horrible day, in fact.

Drained physically and emotionally after yet another hectic venture to the Sengoku Jidai, followed by another appearance by Kikyo, she was very irritable. Her ego was severly bruised. She had been tossed away for a _dead_ girl, after all. It wasn't fair! Why did she have to be punished for being inadequate?

Not to mention, she'd failed her math test miserably. Mama would surely have her head.

Kagome wanted desperately to cry, for that always helped her to release some inner tension, however couldn't seem to find it in herself today. Instead, she just felt tired, and jaded. Nestling her face into the palms of her hands, she heaved a sigh.

_I need a break... _the miko decided decisively, which was precisely why she was situated on a bench, in her favorite park. __

A tingle ran down her spine then, the same one she got whenever she felt she was being observed, which so happened to be the case when she glanced up to settle her eyes on a beautiful, young man, who was staring at her inquisitively.

"Forgive me miss, but are you alright?" he inquired politely.

The ire simmering inside of her suddenly erupted at his innocent question. "Does it look like I'm okay! Kami, why do people have to ask such ignorant questions!" Regret struck her quickly after her outburst, making her eyes flare open widely, and her cheeks color. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you!" she was mortified, "mou, I feel terrible! Can I make it up to you!"

The corner of his mouth twitched, "Well Miss—"

"Kagome," she supplied helpfully.

"—Kagome," he continued lightly, "I believe there is something that you could do to make it up to me."

"Okay! I'll do anything!"

He smiled, eyes gleaming. "You have to agree to let me take you out on a date. Right now."

Kagome sputtered. "What! I don't even know you!"

The boy snapped his fingers, "Ne, it does seem that I have forgotten to introduce myself. I'm Shuichi Minamino, although you may call me Kurama, if you so desire." he held out his hand to her in invitation, and she found herself slightly tempted.

"You're still a stranger," she tried again.

"Isn't that how it begins, Kagome?" Kurama insisted smoothly, never deferred. "Besides, please correct me if I am wrong, but dates are supposed to be an occasion for people such as you and I, to get to _know _each other." 

Strangely charmed by his arrogance, Kagome accepted without a second thought.


	15. 62 Rumor

Title: **Rumor  
**Words: **297  
**Pairing: **Kagome/Kurama  
**Author: **Captain Danger**

Today was the day; it had to be, because he didn't want to wait until tomorrow. He didn't know if there would be an opportunity then.

Kurama wasn't one to take chances, he liked to think, analyze, and plan. But in all things concerning this matter, he could not plan, or analyze, just close his eyes and hope. Hope that she would say yes.

Straightening his broad shoulders, he slapped on his most disarming, and confident face and started towards his love interest, who was getting ready to return home after a tedious day.

"Kagome-san?" he said, tapping her shoulder lightly to gain her attention, which he had almost immediately.

"Oh! Hi Shuichi-san," she smiled readily, and for a moment he forgot why it was he approached her, but it came back to him and he felt slightly nervous. He cleared his throat.

"I wanted to ask you something, if I may?"

Kagome nodded. "Shoot."

Kurama glanced around briefly, and then turned back to her. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime?" Some of the tension he'd been feeling ebbed away. That hadn't been so hard…

She looked down at her feet, standing quietly for a long minute. "Oh… well you see—"

He gently touched her arm, "You are… already spoken for, perhaps?" he tried to hide his disappointment.  
'  
"No, no!" she contradicted hurriedly, waving her hands in emphasis, "It's just that well—I had heard that you… you know, swung the _other_ way," she looked sheepish.

Kurama was stunned for a moment, but overall decided that at least she hadn't rejected. "I assure you, Kagome-san, that I am not gay. And if you're not spoken for, does this mean you will accept my invitation?"

Kagome smiled, "I'd be delighted."


	16. 20 Longing

**Title: Longing  
Words: 381  
Pairing: Youko/Kagome  
Author: wee-little-kitsune  
A/n: Takes place in sengoku jidai**

It had been awhile since he heard the rumor of the Time-traveling Miko. Thinking it only a recently made myth, he ignored it.

Until he heard it again, he started to pursue the group looking for the Shikon-no-Kakera, watching their pathetic battle strategies, yet surprised at how they came out every single time.

The Hanyou was reckless of them all. Swinging the giant sword like an idiot, and screaming like a banshee, each time making his poor ears flattered hard against his skull.

The Monk seemed to be the one with the most knowledge and patience, his plans weren't perfect, compared to himself, but still far better then the Hanyou.

The Tijiya was one of skill, he would give her that. The giant Boomerang she dragged around actually looked like it would hurt, if it were to hit him. Watching her, in battle as each time she screamed 'Hiraikotsu!' and sent the huge bone flying towards her opponent, he gained oh so little respect for her will to live.

The kitsune amused him to no end. He would cling to either the miko's ankle or shoulder, yelling insults at the hanyou for every mistake.

And the miko... She surprised him, to be honest, she had gained the trust of the kit and accepted him into her life, which in itself was almost unheard of. Just the fact that the kit trusted her more then anything had baffled him.

She had put up with the hanyou of such disgraceful honor, brash words and insults he has thrown her way countless times and treated each and every being with the respect, repeatedly going on her own code of humans and demons being equals.

He would have thought she portrayed a saint of some sort, but because of her impatience and how she acted when in heat of argument with the hanyou, It almost proved opposite.

And he power, though untrained and not very effective on Ancients like himself, looked promising, and it seemed she could also see the Shikon-no-kakera.

Her uniqueness bothered him, yet in intrigues him. He had never seen such behavior in a woman before.

He moved out, making sure to be undetected.

For now her would watch her, ignoring the nagging feeling in his chest.

Yes, He would just wait.


	17. 3 Confessions

**Title:** Confessions  
**Words:** 1092  
**Pairing:** Kagome/Kurama  
**Author:** serichan19

* * *

So it would seem that Inuyasha had finally made his choice as Kagome climbed through the well and into her era for the final time. She glanced back remembering the last moments where he had confessed that even though Kikyou was gone, he wouldn't be able to move on with Kagome because she reminded him too much of his past love. Kagome had surrendered the jewel, allowing Inuyasha to do what he wanted with it. After a sad goodbye to all of her friends, she jumped into the ancient time traveling Bone Eater's Well, knowing full well that she would no longer be able go through again.

So the confession finally came, as she knew it would. It didn't hurt as much as expected, but she was sad to leave. However, there was no need for her any longer, being that the sacred jewel was now complete. She had a life here in the future, and had a secret confession that of her own.

She trudged up the steps to the well house, glancing back one last time then turning and closing the door on her way out. It seemed like it was just yesterday that she had fallen through for the first time, and met everyone. She would miss them all; Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Kirara, Shippou and Inuyasha.

Kagome wiped away a few stray tears before entering her home. She heard laughter coming from the kitchen and was surprised to find her best friend sitting with her family having a cup of tea as he often did while she was away to try and ease their worries and keep them company.

Green eyes met gray-blue when Kurama turned to face her before getting up and going over to her. He studied her for a moment before taking her into his arms.

Kagome tensed up, she hadn't been ready for this and pulled him away. Kurama was surprised, but reluctantly let her go.

"What's wrong Kagome-chan?" he asked in a low voice that only she could hear.

Kagome glanced over to the concerned faces of her family and couldn't bring herself to return Kurama's equally concerned gaze. She shook her head before turning, "Inuyasha made his confession. That's all there is too it, now please don't bother me…"

Kurama stood and watched as Kagome walked out of the kitchen and listened as she walked up to her room before he heard her closing her door. With his enhanced hearing, he could hear her soft crying as she tried to muffle it in her pillow.

It tore at his heart to hear see her like that. He knew full well that she had feelings of some sort for the inu hanyou, but also for him. Kurama wasn't stupid, he knew the signs and the way she would look at him. Even his friends knew that through all the years of pretending around Inuyasha, she hadn't realized that not everyone was oblivious as the inu was. Even her family could tell.

He glanced back at Mrs. Higurashi, Souta and Gramps.

"Now would be a good time to tell her," Mrs. Higurashi smiled, "before she feels like no one can love her. I know you see her much differently than what Inuyasha could. Go upstairs and tell her. I'm sure it'll make her feel a whole lot better."

"Mama's right Kurama-onii-san," Souta said while Gramps nodded, "Kagome-nee-chan needs you."

"Go for it m'boy." Gramps gave his consent as he reached for the newspaper.

Kurama smiled at each of them before making his way up to her room. He stood outside the door, thinking about what he could say. After a few moments, he knocked lightly on the door. He heard shuffling, then came Kagome's mumbled reply to come in.

He entered, closing the door behind him. He was met with the tear-stained face of one whose heart has just been broken. Although he knew that Kagome didn't feel the same way she used to about Inuyasha, he knew that it must've hurt her regardless, and she now thought that no one would love her for who she is, and not who she once part of. For that, he could relate.

"I thought I told you not to bother me…" she sat on her bed and turned away.

Kurama gave a sigh, and sat down next to her, running his fingers through her dark tresses, "Kagome, I know that it hurts you to think that just because of one's mistake that no one can love you for who you are."

"What would you know?" she hissed and pulled away from him.

"I know a lot more than you think," he said firmly, and pulled her to him.

She tried to resist at first, but she felt tired and Kurama was so much stronger than she. Kagome gave in and sunk against him, welcoming the comfort he was giving away freely.

There were a few moments of silence as Kagome's remaining tears dried and they held each other.

Kurama was the first to break the silence, "Kagome I have my own confession to make."

She glanced up at him through her thick bangs, but said nothing.

After a pause he continued, "I confess that I love you for who you are and not for who you may resemble in a past life."

Kagome went stiff as she took this little piece of information in, a little piece of information that made a big difference.

"You…no…that can't be right…" she whispered and pushed herself away from him enough to gaze into his emerald orbs. She looked for any trace of deception, but found none. "You…mean…you…"

"Yes," he said, cupping her cheek in his larger hand, "I mean it."

He stood up from the bed and made his way steadily to the door. He turned back slightly, his eyes looking at her with warmth and love, "I'll be waiting for your confession when you're ready."

She gasped, and leaned against the bed for support. "What? What do you mean? How do you know anything about that?"

"I know." He chuckled before leaving a dumbfounded Kagome behind.

Kagome sat back up straight on her bed as she stared at the empty space that her best friend had just recently occupied. Or so, she thought he was her best friend, but after that confession it seemed like it was a little bit more. She smiled to herself before saying softly, "I'll confess to you very soon Kurama, very soon…"


	18. 15 Osuwari

**Title: **Osuwari  
**Words: **525  
**Pairing:** Kagome/Youko  
**Author:** serichan19  
_a/n: takes place in sengoku jidai_

* * *

Kagome was beginning to get annoyed. Inuyasha just had to pick a fight with everyone! The group was currently standing around waiting for it to end while Kagome tried to referee the two fighting. She lost her last nerve when Tetsuiga clashed with the rose whip and bounced off.

"Honestly Inuyasha, must you fight Youko every time we run into him? Its worse than when we meet up with Kouga!"

Inuyasha whipped around to glare at her, "Nothing is worse than that mangy wolf!"

"I'm glad you think so," the fox known as Youko Kurama laughed lowly in his throat, "For I am better than any mongrel, wouldn't you say dear Kagome?"

Kagome blushed, remembering the few encounters she had previously with the bandit. She turned away, hoping for no further questions as Inuyasha jumped at Youko again, only to be thrown to the ground when the whip counterattacked.

"Why you!" Inuyasha got back up again.

"Inuyasha that's enough! Let's just leave." Kagome stormed toward the group. Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippou watched with anticipation as the fox smirked.

"What has your 'panties' in a twist, dear Kagome?" Youko mocked her, after hearing the strange slang from the miko more than once before.

Kagome spun around to stare at him as he only stood by, the smirk never leaving. "Why don't you wipe that ugly smirk off your face?"

Still the smirk stayed, "If I do recall correct, I thought you found my smirk 'sexy'"

Sango seemed to have been the only one who understood, after Kagome had once explained the term to her. The others merely looked on confused while Inuyasha was beginning to get quite upset with the conversation at hand.

"You…jerk!" she stepped up to him, her hand swinging toward him, but before she could slap some sense into him, he easily caught it. He laughed lowly before pulling her in for a kiss.

Gasps were heard from all around before Kagome pulled away from him and out of the corner of her eye, she saw the glint of Inuyasha's sword coming at them. She sucked in a breath.

"OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! **OSUWARI**!"

Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam.

All was quiet for a few moments before realization dawned on her that she had sat the wrong person. She turned out to see Inuyasha unconscious in a crater shaped like himself.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry Inuyasha! I didn't mean to do it to you! I meant it for Youko!"

"Heh heh, well I must be on my way. But before I go, I must thank you Inuyasha, you have saved me the punishment. But before that…" he swept up to the unexpecting miko quickly and placed one last parting kiss on her sweet lips, "Until next time dear Kagome."

"Ohhh…Youko!" she hollered after him. When he was out of sight, she slowly raised a finger to her lips, still feeling the tingling sensation left upon them. She would savor that feeling until the next time they met up. She smiled before turning back to attempting to help Inuyasha out of his crater.


	19. 86 Possession

Possession

She was Shuichi's friend...correction, his acquaintance.  
Not even a friend, she came and went to school like any other regular Japanese student.

What made her so special?

Everyday she took her assigned seat beside the avatar and the not so frequent glares from the peers around them every time they spoke to each other.

He had usually stayed at the back of his avatar's mind, to keep away from the human activity going on as much as possible, in fear of becoming as much like them as Shuichi had.

Pathetic.

But yet, he was a thief and curiosity was natural to get the better of him, dare he say.  
And found, he was right.

Humans. Were. Pathetic.

Every single one of them, in exception of one.

The tiny girl who sat beside his avatar during the school day. Well she wasn't AS tiny as he likes to exaggerate; she was average, in exception to the blue grey eyes and tinted blue hair.

But he could only guess her build is what made her look so...crushable.

Honey glued shoulders, unnaturally pointed made her entire frame look very meek and the messy bangs stopping merely where her eyes began supported his thoughts.

She would come and go. Shuichi and she would greet each other in the morning at their desks, and they would go through the day. With so little words exchanged and, they would leave each other when the day was over.

She didn't know how stupid and pathetic she was or maybe it was just a cover his mind came up with in order to protect his pride.

No .

He had not fallen for a human. He technically didn't even know what 'fallen' meant.

She was his...how was it said? His muse.

That was it. She was his muse for the time being.

She would fall eventually, to him of course. She caught his attention, so he would be the only one to take her life.

It was her fault of course. He insisted upon the thought. He could NOT be the blame for the atrocious emotion he was undergoing now, he refused to believe it.

And when she would fall, he planned, it would be his hands and his hands alone covered in her blood.

No, she was not his muse.

She was his toy...

His _possession_.


	20. 14 Flicker

**Title: **Flicker  
**Words: **779  
**Pairing:** Kurama/Kagome  
**Author: **Captain Danger

Chance encounters such as these weren't real—they were designed for the movies, for romance novels. Then again, abnormalities were the norm when one considered how she'd lived her teenage years. Kagome Higurashi realized from her position on the sidewalk that she couldn't dwell on how exactly this occurred, but that it indeed was happening, and would have to be dealt with accordingly.

It was funny, however, how time had seemed to freeze the moment she'd crashed into the alluring stranger with the scarlet red hair, and devious green eyes.

The startled young woman blinked her bewildered eyes, reiterating the motion a few times over to sufficiently remove herself from the strange spell that had fallen over her, and finally glanced up to an odd sight. He was still standing there, hand outstretched, yet he was different. She wondered if it was still the same young man from moments before.

No scarlet locks, no green eyes.

Silver locks, gold eyes.

_I'm going crazy. Did I hit my head?_ She shook her head from side to side to clear her vision, and found him to be exactly as he was previously.

Scarlet locks and devious green eyes.

Her eyebrows knitted together.

"Strange," Kagome murmured under her breath, "I could've sworn that he—"

"Miss?" his voice interrupted her ponderings smoothly, seductively even she thought as she glanced back to him with a sheepish blush, but perhaps that was wishful thinking on her part. Considering her non-existent love life (besides Hojo's undying infatuation with her person, that is), she hadn't been on a date in a long while, and he was quite easy on the eyes.

Very easy, in fact.

Kagome hadn't seen such a beautiful creature since Sesshomaru and unlike the taiyoukai of the west; this man actually seemed to be polite.

"—I'm sorry to have run into you, I'm afraid I wasn't paying as much attention as I should've been," he continued on nonchalantly, pitching forward slightly to grasp the hand that she'd forgotten to offer to him, and pulled her up to her feet effortlessly.

He tilted his head slightly, and the sun glinted off his beautiful hair—and there it was again!

A flicker, so brief, like the wind through the leaves, it was quick and seamless, but she noticed.

And were those ears?

Her eyes widened marginally at the sight of the two erect appendages atop the crown of silver. That familiar tingling she felt at her fingertips at the sight of them made her back grow rigid.

_Don't! He's going to think you're crazy! _

Kagome lifted herself onto her tip-toes, stretching her hand to curve her hand around them, and found nothing but air.

The red-haired man with the green eyes perused her curiously, his image over-lapping the one of the silver-haired male.

Kagome stepped away, bemused. Her perplexed orbs ran over him a few times, lingering atop his head with a harder gaze, and at his narrow hips where she was sure she'd seen a tail swishing.

"You aren't a normal human, are you?" she questioned brazenly, too surprised at meeting such a person in a place so… ordinary, to unravel him with her own mind.

"H-how..?" he looked genuinely blown away at her decisive inference that he sputtered uncharacteristically.

Kagome bit her lip, and then elaborated. "You flicker," she said, "One minute you've got red hair, the next silver. Who's the silver-haired guy? Can I touch his ears?"

Seemingly composed, the nameless man (though not nameless for much longer, for she was determined to get his name), gracefully weaved them through the throngs of people that had gathered around since the moment she'd fallen. Kagome concentrated on the warmth of his hand, blushing minutely at the contact. His hands were decidedly larger, easily covering her own.

They ducked into an alleyway, and he fished into the pocket of his magenta uniform, pulling out a small circular disk that looked uncannily like a compact mirror.

Kagome frowned at his actions, confused.

"I need to take you somewhere," he explained vaguely, and tossed an illegal smile her way, "then perhaps, Miss, you would allow me to take you to dinner?"

"I suppose you're allowed," she smiled, intrigued by the stranger, and even more so by the sudden portal that materialized.

_I guess stuff like this can happen in reality._

Kagome took his hand again as they stepped through, and he turned to her. "Youko would like that."

"Excuse me?"

He laughed sheepishly, "The silver-haired figure you spoke of earlier; he is my demon counterpart. You'll find out more about him over dinner. But, he's quite taken to the idea of you touching his ears."

A/N: Mou, I didn't know how to end this one exactly, so if it seems rather inconclusive, my bad. As you guys know, I'm quite inactive these days, my lack of motivation and time management skills being main factors. I hoped you liked it though. Happy Holidays!


	21. 49 Superstition

**Title: Superstition  
****Words: 261  
Pairing: Kagome/Kurama  
Author: Captain Danger**

**A/N: This one might be a little OOC—sorry guys.**

Generally, Kagome didn't like silence, but with Kurama it was comfortable and easy—something she'd grown accustomed to since their initial meeting.

Currently, he was reading a book that he held open elegantly in one hand, his intelligent eyes darting to and fro across the pristine white pages. She admired his relazed posture, the long stretch of his lean body and her eyes paused at his socked feet.

Having a thought, she spoke, "You have big feet."

Kurama slanted his eyes to her, raising an eyebrow at her observation, then to the appendages in question.

"I suppose they're large," he responded casually. He didn't turn back to the book, instead focusing his eyes on her thoughtful face.

"Do you know what they say about big feet?" she murmured after a moment, lifting her eyes slowly to his with a mischievous glint sparkling in their depths.

"Enlighten me."

Rising from her seat on the couch, she sashayed over to him, slowly circling around the back of his chair, where she linked her arms around his neck, one hand lightly grazing across his chest. "They say…" she leaned down close to his ear, her breath tickling his neck as she whispered the remainder of the superstition.

Satisfied at the way his heart quickened, she withdrew away, and casually disappeared out of the room.

Dazed, Kurama remained in his seat, processing her words, and then the corner of his mouth twitched into a wicked smirk, and he slowly rose from his chair, book falling from his lap listlessly to the floor.

_Big feet, indeed._


	22. 13 Fancy Hairpin

Author : w-l-k  
Word Count: 353  
Summary: Just a tad 'bit' unexpected. Kagkur.

Kagome waited on the shrine steps, as told too.

She wrinked her nose at the heat that hung heavy in the air, watching a random people walked by. Silently wondering for they're sanity to take a walk in this weather.

She sighed and closed her eyes, 

'where was he?'

If he didn't show in the next five minutes she was going back inside  
to the nice air conditioning.

"Do you plan to open your eyes soon?"

She blinked open, surprised, staring right into sly green eyes.

She silently shrieked and backed up.

"Don't do that!" she answered exasperated. He chuckled and stood up.

"Kagome-san, when do you plan to be more aware of your surroundings?" he asked  
wistfully, clearly still amused at her shocked expression. 

"I am too aware!" she muttered and pouted.

"You are?" he said appearing behind her, smirk creeping to his lips, she shrieked again.

"Minamino-san don't do that!" shoulders stiff, still in shock.

"Do what?" as he ran a hand through her hair, she flustered a bit, and blushed.  
"Ano...why did you call me out anyways?" She asked posture somewhat returned.

"Oh? It seems I forgot" smirk still firm on his face, he stood up calmly from his crouched position behind her, and started down the shrine steps.

She stared flabbergasted at him.

"Hey!..wait...Wahaa?" completely shocked.

Turning his head to look at her once last time, smirk turned cocky, she blushed but stayed silent.

She had no idea how stunning she looked.

When he was gone, she sighd again and walked back inside, passing by the hallway  
mirror, something caught her eye.

Something shiney.

She took a closer look and found it was coming from her hair.

Blushing she found a hairpin...a very fancy hairpin, in bedded in her locks.

Covered in white rhinestones went through the clipping part, with a little red rose made of little stones right at the ending tip.

She stuttered a bit, went to the TV room and sat on the pillow where the table is, dumbfounded.

"MINAMINO-SAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!" resounded through the area.

Thank Kami noone was home.


	23. 28 Bride

**Author : W-L-K  
Word count: 297  
A/N: You knew this was coming D**

Twirling around, laces and beads hitting against each other, she looked once again in the mirror.

Doing another twirl, a smile lighting her face,   
she giggled to herself.

Oh my she felt like such a big kid.

In fact, she was almost sure, if someone had compared her to a silly dream-induced little girl,  
the only difference would be height.

"Kagome-chan! It's perfect!" squealed one of her friends,

"Really? I think I like this one a lot" She said turning to her friend.

"Ne, Yuka...you don't think I'm making a mistake right? I mean this is something BIG,  
I'd rather not ...make a fool of myself" A dis-hearted look overtook her features.

"Don't beat yourself up Kagome-chan! I actually think your making the right decision, he seems  
so nice, and he really looks like he wants to take care of you!" Yuka said, trying to cheer her friend up.

Kagome smiled at her friend's reasoning, she hadn't talk to her friend like this since before everything,  
and now, it was all over, and she was happy.

"Ne, Ne! Kagome-chan! Try this one on! I think its really pretty" Distracted with her musings, she turned to her friend pulling out another dress.

"It has roses!" immediately impressed, she took the dress and went to go try it on.

The dress was indeed beautiful, Long silky white dress, with minimum frills around the strapless hem, decorated with glitter, and little rose outlines.

Yes, life was good, she felt so sure of herself, and happy for that matter.

After all...what woman wouldn't be when she's about to be married?

Yes.

Life was good.

And as of next Sunday.

She would no longer be known as Higurashi Kagome.

But known as...

Mrs. Suiichi Minamino.


	24. 93 Wrong Mail

Title: **Wrong Mail  
**Words: **757**  
Pairing: **Kagome/Kurama  
**Author: **Captain Danger  
**A/N: **Sorry if Kagome is a little OOC**

* * *

Like a child, Kagome spun around in a full circle, protectively clutching her mail to her chest. What was so difficult about keeping her and her sexy neighbor's mail separated, she couldn't fathom, but she jumped at any chance she could get to catch a glimpse, or have a conversation with him, without appearing overly desperate.

_Shuichi Minamino; _thoughts of that gorgeous scarlet hair, and the dreamy green eyes had her mind in a state of euphoria that had jolts of anticipation coursing through all erogenous zones in her body.

Sifting through the mail, her smile grew impossibly big. _S. Minamino, Apt. 342—_no mistake about it. She would be seeing her neighbor in very due time. But not like this; she had some primping to do. Unlocking the door to her apartment, she sashayed in over to the phone where she dropped her own mail, and pressed play on her answering machine.

One from Mama, requesting that she be present for dinner on Sunday evening, and one from Hojo—no surprise. She picked up the phone, ready to return her mother's phone-call, then thought better of it and tossed it onto the couch. She'd do that later. For now, she had more important things to deal with, presumably involving a certain red-headed hunk a floor below. She had a feeling that tonight, there wasn't going to be a simple exchange of mail, and rather, she'd be seeing his place.

Kicking off her shoes, she scampered to her bedroom.

--

"No, no, no…"

Clothes of all colors and fabrics were tossed through the air as Kagome rummaged through her closet in search of the perfect outfit.

_Blah, this is no use! _She frowned, plopping down with a small pout. Things really weren't looking good as she surveyed the disaster, and still found nothing that suited her taste. "Looks like I'll just be going in this, then. So much for scoring a hot date."

She quickly made a stop at her bathroom to brush her teeth, and brush out her hair, before she left her apartment, one single envelope held to her chest.

Down to the third floor she went, all the while rehearsing what she'd say, and then completely forgetting it all the closer she got to his apartment.

_Okay, okay. Relax girl! You can do this. Just be casual and he'll invite you in and then have his way with you. Piece of cake! _

As Kagome raised her hand to knock, she hesitated. "Just do it…" she murmured, letting her knuckles meet the hard wood. When no one answered, she forced herself not to knock again. "I guess he's not here… shoot," she frowned, glumly beginning to make her way back to the elevator, when the door opened, and the man of her every desire appeared.

"Oh, Kagome-san!" he called after her.

Kagome turned, skin tingling at the way her name rolled off his tongue. She tried not to grin too big.

_Remember, Kagome! Casual!_

She made her way back, "So you are home," she said, handing him the envelope, and watching him smile.

"Is there ever a chance that you'll drop by for any other reason besides giving me mail?" he questioned, leaning against the doorframe, and making her heart flutter.

_Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Is he flirting with me? _Kagome flipped some hair over her shoulder, glancing off down the hallway, and was about to reply with something witty and flirtatious, when a womanly voice sounded from within his apartment.

"Who is there, Shuichi-kun?"

Kagome hoped her internal reaction of complete, and utter dismay wasn't showing on her face. _Shuichi-kun?! Oh no, he has a girlfriend! _

The woman appeared then, older than him obviously, but attractive for her age. She smiled pleasantly. "Oh, a lady! Won't you introduce us, dear?"

He sort of rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless, and began introductions. "Kagome, this is my mother; mother this is Kagome. She lives upstairs."

Relief exploded in her chest and she smiled genuinely at the small woman, "Nice to meet you."

Shiori's eyes gleamed with something that Kagome couldn't quite place. "Lovely to meet you too, dear! Please come in! Shuichi and I were just about to have dinner, and there's plenty for another. Please, please, come in!"

Kagome glanced at the red-headed god from beneath her lashes and he ushered for her to come inside. "If you're sure…" she said weakly, stepping past him, and feeling his eyes skim her over.

She couldn't help but throw a bit of a sway into her hips, and giggle to herself, thankful she'd worn jeans.


	25. Secrets

_Title_: **Secrets**  
_by: _**Captain-Danger**

_Note: _Kagome isn't aware of Kurama's association with the supernatural which is why she refers to him as Shuichi, just so you all know.

On another note, I would like to inform those of you who will read this that I am going to try and return to as a two year hiatus from writing has left my quite nostalgic. Slowly but surely these drabbles will be finished. Due to a change of interests, I've regrettably lost contact with wlk and Seri-chan, however please be aware that some of the already published drabbles are _their_ works and theirs alone.

Shuichi Minamino; number one again.

Kagome slanted her eyes minutely to the left, observing the brilliant boy with the scarlet hair. He paid her no attention, staring up at the class rankings, his name at the top of the list for the umpteenth time. No emotion registered across his smooth face as far as she could tell. No pride, no pleasure at his accomplishment as the most intelligent boy in the school. He was just there.

"I really envy you, you know," she confessed suddenly, a little surprised that she had relayed her ponderings to him. Her voice broke his own reverie and he finally glanced her way with his old, emerald eyes.

_Old?_ Kagome wondered where _that _had come from, but she supposed there was no other way to describe them because they really did look that way, as though he had seen a lot in his time. _Just like me._

"How so, Kagome-san?" he inquired softly. Curiosity was a power force and she could see it in those bottomless depths. She smiled, though more to herself than to him at the notion. Curious like a little fox she knew.

"Well," Kagome began, spinning lightly on her heel to lean against the wall, clasping her arms behind her back as she thought about her answer, "—anyone would be envious of you, I guess. Your grades are unmatched, but I really wonder how you do it sometimes," she pushed off the wall, restless all the sudden; his eyes followed her every movement, flashing a lustrous gold that caught her off guard. Her train of thought was swept away in the light breeze that flowed in through the open window.

Shuichi chuckled at her and her brows furrowed, "How I do it, Kagome-san? You seemingly imply that I have secrets to my academic success."

"Everyone has secrets, Shuichi-san," she said, a note of solemnity in her soft voice he noticed astutely. She quickly regained her bearings, coaxing back to the surface that enigmatic smile from before, "but you're right. Though you disappear sometimes for extended periods of time I'm sure that you maintain your schoolwork somehow. Ja ne!" her eyes were laughing at him as she strolled away and he stared after her until she disappeared, left alone in the empty hallway.

Shuichi moved to the window, spotting her once again as she crossed the courtyard to the entrance gate, the waning light glinting off her raven hair. Did she suspect something about him? A smirk pulled at his mouth.

_And just what are your secrets, Kagome?_


	26. Haircut

_Haircut  
by: Captain Danger_

* * *

"Alright, let's see what we can do here, ne?"

Kagome gestured for her customer to take a seat in the chair at her work-station with a wink, and spun him around to face the mirror when he was situated. He had quite long hair, secured back in a braid, and she got to work pulling the tie away and combing her fingers to separate it. His hair felt like silk sliding through her fingers. When that was done, she swiped a brush from the belt that went around her hips containing all of her appropriate equipment, gently running it through the thick mane to remove any tangles.

So, Shuichi, do you have anything in mind?" she smiled at his reflection in the mirror.

He looked slightly sheepish, "I have to admit I haven't ever had a proper haircut, Kagome-san, you can understand why it's so... lengthy."

She giggled, involuntarily still stroking her hands through the scarlet tresses. _Kami, his hair is as soft as Shippo's or Inuyasha's! I've always been so jealous of youkai that way,_ "You can just call me Kagome, I don't do the whole formality thing."

With a nod, Shuichi's reflection smiled at her. So seduced by the way it felt, Kagome didn't anticipate the sudden sharp pain, similar to that of a paper cut, which had her wrenching her hand away quickly with surprise, "Ouch!" he seemed to freeze in the chair, hands gripping the arm-rests so tightly his knuckles were white. His eyes widened. _H-how could she feel my rose?!_

Blood seeped out of the tiny cut in her finger, a drop splattering to the floor. Trace amounts of youki radiated from within the wound, easily overcome by her pure energy.

"S-Shuichi?" Kagome stumbled back a few paces when he abruptly rose. His aura sparked around him for the briefest of moments, recoiling back into him. Their eyes met once again in the mirror.

"Excuse me, Kagome, but I must be leaving."

He was out of the establishment before she could even regain her breath.

_No way... could it be? _Kagome collapsed shakily into the chair he had previously occupied, "No wonder his hair was so beautiful..."


	27. Pendant

Pendant  
by Captain Danger

ஐ ஐ ஐ

Youkai, such as himself, could live for millennia, seemingly untouched by time. Kurama was aware that he had the potential, and yet when he saw it, hanging so innocently around her neck, when he had thought he would never see it again, even if he did manage to live that long. Not even in his next life, or the one after that, or the one after that, going and going and bleeding into infinity.

He'd been staring blatantly at Kagome Higurashi's chest for several minutes now, unable to tear his eyes away.

_Kuronue's pendant... _

Youko's voice echoed in the confines of his mind. _That, _he growled coldly, _belongs to us. You will steal it from that girl. _

By then, she had taken notice of his intense stare, and blinked back at him curiously, following his flickering green and then gold eyes down... where she suddenly blushed, looked extremely indignant, probably assuming the ways that girls often did that he was staring at certain feminine assets, before she paused with her eyes tracing his gaze back more carefully, and then softly, her fingers touched the pendant, closing around it in a fist to obscure it from his view.

When he couldn't see it anymore, that's when Kurama was finally able to regained his bearings. Shaking his head, he breathed in to steady his pulse, and the action clarified it all for her, because she was abruptly on her feet, coming towards him.

She dropped to her knees in front of him where he reclined against one of the trees that dotted the High School's courtyard, leaning in close. "This..." she murmured. It was dangling now, just within his reach and all he had to do was snatch it right off her neck. "You recognize it... like it was once yours."

_Could it possibly be it...? _Kurama wondered, mesmerized by its gentle sway, responding quietly, "Not mine, but a dear friends. It belonged to him."

"Well then," she whispered, touching it again, and then without another word, yanked it off her neck. Taking his frozen hand, she dropped it into his palm.

Kurama immediately closed his hand around it. "Why?"

Kagome had already retreated a few steps away. "Somehow..." she began, trying to find the words, "I know it's supposed to be with you."

After that, she turned and walked away, and Kurama gazed off after her. The words – thank you – caught in his throat.


End file.
